The present disclosure relates to wave mode converters and methods of using such converters. In one example, wave mode converters are disclosed for converting rectangular TE10 waveguide mode to circular TE01 waveguide mode.
Circular TE01 waveguide mode may have advantages over rectangular TE10 waveguide mode. For example, circular TE01 waveguide mode may provide lower transmission loss, for example, due to the electric field not be in contact, or having reduced contact, relative to rectangular TE10 waveguide mode in rectangular waveguides, with the walls of the waveguide. In addition. The circular TE01 waveguide mode propagates in pipe, for example, metallic pipe, with scaled or corroded walls with significantly reduced transmission loss as compared to the circular TE11 mode or to the rectangular TE10 mode which relies on the electric field traveling on the surface conductivity of the waveguide.
Circular TE01 waveguides may be useful in many applications. For example, such applications include use in linear accelerators, microwave power transmission, radar level gauging in stilling well and gauge/sampling hatch applications, among other applications well known in the art. In addition, pairs of wave mode converters, for example, the mode converters disclosed herein, may be employed, for example, and without limitation, to make rotary microwave joints for rotating antennas, and microwave devices/sensors in rotating machinery or wheels.
Previous wave mode converters have been relatively complex in structure and/or relatively ineffective in operation and/or relatively expensive to operate and maintain.
Disclosed herein are new wave mode converters which address one or more of the issues, for example, as noted above and/or other issues, relating to previous and current wave mode converters.